Sailor Moon: Search for the Signs
by Amy Catherine
Summary: Thirteen extraordiany children that are guarded by twelve mystical powers are the planet's last hope.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Everyone! This is my second story to hit fanfiction.net. 

This is a Sailor Moon fanfic. Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine BLAH, BLAH, AND BLAH! 

All of the new scouts are mine. (Well, at least this version of them is.)

Rated-R-for future chapters 

Sailor Moon ~Search for the Signs~ Prologue 

~* "Now I will finally have my revenge. Die Senshi!" 

An evil laughter filled the air as a shady figure swooped down upon the fallen soldiers. 

"Not so fast baka youma!" 

The horrid figure stopped in mid-air. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" 

Out of the shadows thirteen figures emerged. From the lighting of the scene the figures' forms where familiar. 

One of them laughed in a dangerous and mocking tone. 

"How rude of us, let me introduce myself. Guarded by the sign of the bull, Taurus. I am the ruthless, Sailor Taurus!" 

As the person spoke a small symbol of a bull appeared from where the voice was. Just underneath the sign two piercing green eyes glared through the darkness. 

"Blessed with boundless energy.." 

Two new sets of eyes pierced the night. A symbol of two children appeared above first new set of eyes. 

"...And youthful dreams," 

The second put in as a matching twin sign appeared. 

"We are the twin Sailors, the Sailors Gemini!" 

"With the power of the Centaur, I am the archer scout, Sailor Sagittarius." 

"I posses the power of an angered ram, I am Sailor Aries." 

"The steel-clawed crab will cut you from the picture, Sailor Cancer." 

"As the lion-hearted fighter and scout guardian, I am Sailor Leo." 

"I am the defender of young innocence; I am the virgin sailor, Sailor Virgo"

"The scout of justice, Sailor Libra."

"Guarded by the goat symbol, I am Sailor Capricorn." 

"The sailor of aquatic elegance, Sailor Pisces." 

"I'm the servant to good and the nightmare to you, I am Sailor Aquarius." 

"Last, but not least, I'm the sting of purity. Go ahead; pick your poison, for I am Sailor Scorpio." 

As each voice was heard a new pair of eyes appeared with a symbol above. Following the sign of Gemini cam a centaur, then a ram, followed by a crab, a lion, a young maiden, a set of scales, a goat, two fish, a water bearer, and finally a scorpion. When their speech was done thirteen forms emerged from the darkness. 

"We are the invincible Zodiac Scouts!" *~  
  
At the moment the eleven planetary guardians all awoke from the same dream. Each had seen the dream and they all knew their new assignment, find the Zodiac Scouts.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Author's Note~Well, that was the introduction. I'll put up the first real chapter after two things happen. #1 I have to finish writing the chapter. #2 I want 5 reviews, just five. ~Amy Catherine~ 


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

****

Ok people, since only one person replied I'm gonna break down and post the second chapter anyway. The disclaimer is the same as before, no big deal. So without anymore of my blabbering here is chapter one, the meeting.

Chapter 1, The Meeting

Usagi was sitting upright in bed. She clung to her sheets and panted wildly, trying to catch her breath.

"It's ok Usagi, you were just dreaming, no sweat."

The groggy princess snuggled down against her pillow. She stroked the sleeping Luna next to her. She wished the black cat were awake to tell her she was just dreaming. It all seemed two real for Usagi.

She was half-asleep when her bedroom door creaked open and in came a whimpering Chibi-Usa. She approached Usagi's bedside and tapped her future mother's arm.

"Usagi, I had a bad dream."

**Usagi sat up and patted the bed next to her. **

"Come on, Chibi-Usa, you can sleep with me."

Chibi-Usa curled up next to Usagi and proceeded to tell her about her dream. Usagi's eyes widened as she realized she had had the exact same dream. As soon as she finally got Usa to sleep she shook Luna to wake her.

The groggy cat just whispered something back to her.

"I know, Usagi, I saw it, too. Send an alert to the others. We'll meet at Rei's tomorrow at noon.

So Usagi called the inners that didn't seem too happy about being called so early in the morning and told them about the meeting. She was about to dial Uranus then stopped. She knew this would not make her happy at all.

Halfway across Tokyo the four outer senshi tossed and turned in their beds. Setsuna sat with Hotaru reassuring her that they were fine, while just down the hall a blue haired senshi was shaking violently in her bed. She lay there clinging to her covers trying to regain her senses. Next to her lay her blond companion who was mumbling something in her sleep. Michuru snuggled up closer to her lover for reassurance. Unfortunately, Haruka was still asleep and shoved Michuru away from her sending her to the floor with a thud. Michuru shrieked, which quickly woke Haruka up. She looked over the side of the bed to find Michuru in a bad mood.

"Michi, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I don't know why don't you tell me, hmm?" She pushed Haruka to her side of the bed and crawled in next to her. Just then their communicators went off. Haruka buried her head under her pillow and groaned. Michuru flipped hers open. 

"Michuru, its Usagi. I'm sorry I had to call now, but it's important. Can you all come to the temple tomorrow at noon?"

"Of course Usagi, we'll be there."

**That afternoon the whole sailor team arrived at the shrine. Even Mamoru came. Luna sat at the center of the coffee table and spoke with a worried tone. **

"I need to know something from all of you. Have you noticed anything strange lately? I don't mean something big. It can be something small. Even something like a dream."

Everyone cringed. Luna sighed and jumped over to a desk where Artemis was taping away at a laptop.

"It wasn't a coincidence that you all had the same dream on the same night."

"Bull, Luna, that's not true. Nothing happened and nothing's going to happen." Uranus spat defiantly. Everyone was surprised at her reaction. Luna just turned around and glared at her. 

"What's wrong? You can't tell me the great sky senshi is afraid of a dream that isn't even real, or is she?" Luna countered.

"Not a chance. Nothing fazes me."

As she finished speaking there was a flash of light outside the window and the outside screen slid open. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, who were closest to the door, squealed with delight they both clung on to the first figure to walk through the door.

"Seiya, its you!" Taiki **and Yaten** **entered behind him.**

Every face in the room changed. Minako, Rei, and Makato's eyes practically popped from their skulls. Ami and Usagi just blushed. Michiru smiled as she watched Haruka's face. Setsuna rubbed her temples knowing what was about to happen.

"Shimatta..." Haruka cursed under her breath.

Seiya smiled. "What's the matter Haruka? Didn't you miss me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh yea, I missed you. I missed you like a hole in the head."

The two squared off both in an aggressive stance. Michiru stood between them and held them both apart.

"Well, what brings you three here?"

"Actually, were here because of a very strange dream that we all had. We were worried about you." Taiki said matter-of-factly.

"Well you got here at a good time. I need to know a few things. Setsuna, you know what I mean. You might need some help, though. Taiki, you go with her. You two are perfect for this job."

He looked at Luna a little surprised. "Us, why us?" 

"Hey, you can't tell me you have a problem going with her right?"

Yaten elbowed Taiki smiling. "It is ok to look at something other than book pages, you know."

Setsuna blushed furiously and headed for the door. Taiki hurried after her.

Once the two were gone Yaten doubled over laughing. Hotaru looked puzzled and walked over to him. "What did you mean when you told him to look at other things?" This just made him laugh harder. Hotaru still kept on.

"If he's driving there aren't any curves in the road on this side of town. What else would he need to look at?" Yaten was almost crying.

Minako and Rei smiled, Makoto patted her shoulder. "Trust me, Hotaru, he'll be seeing very dangerous curves on both sides."

"Hey, if gets lucky he might see more than curves. He'll be seeing plenty of... " Mamoru quickly covered Yaten's mouth before he finished. He whispered something into his ear.

"Please, what ever you do don't go there. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa are gonna want to know what that something else is and I don't feel like teaching an anatomy lesson today. Trust me, when you grow with up around a group of teenage girls you quickly learn what curves are."

Yaten tried to stop another laughing fit while most everyone else just blushed.

****

Author's note-this was chapter one. Not as long as I hope but oh well. Remember one thing though the Starlights are actually girls. But to avoid confusion in later chapters they are male in every aspect. They are only female in Sailor form. Also, if you didn't know, I'm not pro-hate so I will not change Haruka's and Michiru's relationship. No this is not a hentai story but what is a story without sweet little clues? (^_^)


End file.
